The girl on Ice
by Yume5417
Summary: "Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? ..." Violette Mc Arthur, tribut du District 7 lors de la 74ème édition des Hunger Games, ne va pas avoir l'existence paisible dont elle rêvait à partir du jour où elle a été désignée. Les Hunger Games vus sous un autre angle, les personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, sauf Violette ! Enjoy :)


_Bonjour à tous !_

_Ca y est, je me suis lancée : une de mes fanfictions va être lue par tout le monde *arg* !_

_J'espère que celle-ci ne vous paraîtra pas trop mauvaise !_

_Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous :) _

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tout dégénère ainsi... ? J'aimerai rentrer chez moi, retrouver mon District, ma maison, ma routine. Ce n'est pas possible, je vais devenir folle, est-ce qu'au moins j'ai une chance infime de gagner ces Hunger Games ? Calme-toi, concentre-toi sur ton objectif, garde ton sang froid et ne faiblis pas, tu es capable de faire face à ça. Allez Violette, relève-toi, arrête de faire ta poule mouillée, ne pense pas au passé...

**FLASH BACK**

Je suis affalée sur le canapé devant la télé qui diffuse les informations du Capitole. La voix du présentateur me tape sur les nerfs et je ne mets pas longtemps à prendre la télécommande pour arrêter ce ramassis d'inepties. Cependant, je m'arrête brusquement lorsque j'entends le mot, ou plutôt les mots, « Hunger Games » :

« Mesdames et Messieurs, ne bougez pas de votre téléviseur car vous ne voulez pas manquer la célèbre émission de Caesar Flickerman, qui va débuter dans quelques jours. Et évidemment, qui dit Caesar Flickerman, dit...Hunger Games ! Comme vous le savez tous, la 74ème édition des jeux va bientôt débuter et il n'y a qu'une chaîne qui vous diffuse les sélections, les entraînements et surtout les combats entre les différents tributs : Capitol News ! Restez connectés et profitez du spectacle ! »

Un frisson parcourt mon corps, la moisson va bientôt débuter...dans deux jours exactement. Mon nom n'est inscrit que 4 fois vu que je n'ai que 16 ans et que je n'ai pris aucun tesserae, ayant la chance d'avoir une situation plus que correcte. En effet, mes parents m'ont légué leur maison dans leur testament, qui a servi plus tôt que prévu...une disparition toujours inexpliquée depuis leur « voyage » pour le Capitole il y a de là 2 ans. N'ayant aucune autre famille, j'ai été laissé à la merci d'un monde indomptable et nouveau pour une fille de 14 ans. Mais j'ai réussi à me débrouiller seule jusqu'ici et je n'ai eu aucun démêlés avec la justice, sûrement grâce à l'argent que j'ai reçu à la mort de mes parents. Depuis, je vis une existence banale dans le District 7, spécialisé dans l'industrie forestière.

Je me lève du canapé, prend mon sac et part pour le lycée. La journée se déroule sans encombres, sauf que tous les cours parlaient des Hunger Games pour bien rappeler nos fautes et nous mettre un dernier coup de pression avant le jour J. Je rentre chez moi, excédée par tout et n'importe quoi. Comment peut-on accepter ce qu'il se passe à Panem sans réagir ? On est tous condamnés et personne n'ose broncher quoique ce soit ? C'est du grand délire ! La télé s'allume automatiquement et me projette les premières images de la moisson de cette 74ème édition où les tributs Carrière ont été désigné. Glimmer et Marvel pour le District 1 et Cato et Clove pour le District 2...encore des machines à tuer sans scrupules. Je ne peux m'empêcher de leur jeter un regard mauvais tandis qu'ils se pavanent devant le Capitole, fiers d'avoir été choisi. En même temps, ils se sont portés volontaires vu qu'ils ont passé toute leurs vie à s'entraîner dans l'attente de ce moment. Le monde va mal...

Les deux jours passent très rapidement, trop rapidement...l'heure de la moisson a sonné. Je me prépare, il faut être la plus belle possible selon le Capitole, ça non plus je ne le comprends pas : depuis quand il faut l'être pour aller à l'abattoir ? Mais nous sommes tous obligés de respecter ces règles, sinon les Pacificateurs s'en prendront à nous et à notre famille. La famille...celle que je n'ai plus...au moins il n'y aura pas d'adieux déchirants, ni d'appréhension quant au fait de les abandonner si je suis choisie, le seul avantage à être orpheline ! Je jette un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir au dessus de l'évier et je m'arrête face à cette mascarade ridicule : des cheveux noirs mi-longs attachés en chignon haut, des yeux vairons bleu et vert maquillés plus qu'à la normale, un rouge à lèvres pétant sur une bouche fine et une robe endimanchée verte, symbole de mon District, cachant une trop forte poitrine et des hanches pulpeuses. Je détourne rapidement le regard face à cette image de moi-même que je me mets à haïr au fur et à mesure que je m'attarde dessus.

Je me dirige vers la place où se déroule le tirage au sort. Celle-ci grouille de monde, des enfants apeurés et des adolescents essayant de paraître sûrs d'eux. Cette fois, c'est une mascarade grandeur nature à laquelle je fais face. Connaissant déjà la procédure, je l'effectue sans grand difficulté et je me place dans le rang destiné aux enfants de 16 ans. Je reconnais quelques visages familiers mais je n'ai jamais été de nature très sociable, ils sont seulement des connaissances pour moi, certains sont dans le même lycée, d'autres sont des enfants de gens importants.

Soudainement, la vidéo officielle est une nouvelle fois diffusée. Apparemment, il est important de rappeler le comment du pourquoi des Hunger Games, qui sont une punition au fait que nous avons essayé de se rebeller il y a fort longtemps. Que des conneries...je me force à paraître neutre pendant le visionnage mais je bous intérieurement de rage. Puis tout s'arrête, et un homme du Capitole s'avance aux devants de la scène surélevée pour nous offrir un discours larmoyant sur les sacrifices qu'a du faire le Capitole au fil du temps, sur les bienfaits qu'il nous a procuré, etc etc. Je m'apprête à vomir lorsque cet homme se met à annoncer qu'il va tirer au sort le tribut féminin, galanterie oblige. Tout mon corps se raidit et mon cœur bat plus vite, même si je n'ai plus de famille, je n'ai tout de même pas envie d'être choisie pour participer à quelque chose qui va sûrement m'amener à la mort. L'homme fouille dans le grand bol de verre où se trouve toutes les étiquettes des tributs féminins. Il en sort victorieusement une en arborant un sourire rempli d'excitation. Il ouvre doucement la bouche, ce qui semble durer une éternité pour moi, et dit :

« Violette Mc Arthur »

La grande faucheuse semble apparaître à mes côtés et elle affiche un sourire carnassier et avide : « dis-toi que personne ne va te pleurer à l'heure de ta mort ».

* * *

><p><em>Voilà le prologue de ma première fanfiction ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer :) bisous bisous et à tout bientôt !<em>


End file.
